Trigger
Trigger (formerly known as Swëder) is a fan character. Character Bio Trigger's Bio Trigger is a white arctic fox. He, along with his adoptive brother, Sol, came from the lands of subarctic. Trigger sports a messy, almost-fauxhawk hair, a chipped tooth, and a purple performance shirt with a soccer ball. He is missing a part of his finger. In a normal state, Trigger is very sociable, kindful, and entertaining. He is mostly seen doing social interactions such as hanging out with his friends or talking with someone. He is on a varsity soccer team for his high school, giving him more opportunity to be talkative. When he is not talking, he is sometimes seen doing his schoolwork and enjoys doing it so. Because Trigger has post-traumatic stress disorder, he would sometime flips out. Trigper's Bio Trigper is Trigger's evil alter ego for when he goes insane. His facial feature changes as he loses his sanity. This includes his eye color changing into bluish-grey eyes and his teeth getting sharper. He would appear, unless Sol snaps him out early enough, when Trigger sees anything that reminded him of kidnapping event from when he was a child. Once this happens, Trigger becomes very delusional and aggressive. He would feel like he needs to defend himself as if somebody is coming to get him. Even if that means killing everyone in his sight. Trigper's methods of killing are usually in a revenge-like or torturous matter. Sol is Trigper's frequent victim. Unlike his counterpart, Trigper rarely dies. But when his episode is over, Trigger is more likely to die. Episodes Starring Roles *Finger Sliced *Party Over *Bone Breaker *The Kidnapper's Revenge *Dangerous Play *Pool to be Kind Featuring Roles *What's Shaken Baken Appearances *Flippin' the Table (Trigger only) Victims *Sol - 3 (Party Over, Bone Breaker, Dangerous Play) *The Kidnapper - 1 (Finger Sliced) *Damian - 1 (Party Over) *Hood - 1 (Party Over) *Hornless - 1 (What's Shaken Baken) *Poachy - 1 (What's Shaken Baken) *Tulip - 1 (What's Shaken Baken) *Prongs - 1 (Dangerous Play) *Jock - 1 (Dangerous Play) *Maya - 1 (Pool to be Kind) *Underlines''' means debatable. Deaths #Party Over - Died off-screen. #What's Shaken Baken - Killed by Bakey. Injuries #Finger Sliced -His face was scraped across the sidewalk, knocked out from a blow, tortured while unconscious ('''debatable), chipped off his front left tooth and sliced his right index finger off with a chainsaw. #Bone Breaker - Broke arm bones after falling down hill. #The Kidnapper's Revenge - Received several slash marks from fighting Nappie. Trivia *In his younger version, his adoptive father was Flippy. This idea was scrapped and changed in revamped version. *Also, in his younger version, he is Swedish. This idea was later changed into a person coming from subarctic land, giving viewers more ideas of his ethnicity. Gallery Category:Juxo's Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Foreign Characters Category:White Characters Category:Foxes Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Flippy-Sues Category:Renamed Category:Season 45 Introductions